


you got a perfect one (so put it on me)

by CloudCover (RainyForecast)



Series: Hockey RPF Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Making Out, ow-OW, sid is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyForecast/pseuds/CloudCover
Summary: Zhenya is fairly sure Sid isn’t a virgin. Well, kind of fairly sure. With those lips? And that ass? And those hockey skills? No way has nobody ever tried to get into those (custom tailored) pants.Tumblr prompt:anonymous asked:Heyaa! Thank you so much for doing prompts, how about -what most people dont know is sid really likes kissing, and in fact, sid really wants to kiss geno. Not just a one small innocent kiss, but full on makeout on the couch-





	

Zhenya is fairly sure Sid isn’t a virgin. Well, kind of fairly sure. With those lips? And that ass? And those hockey skills? No way has nobody ever tried to get into those (custom tailored) pants. 

And still, Zhenya can’t help but mentally shroud Sid in this well, innocent air. He’s so fucking awkward, never notices when someone in a bar or a nightclub is trying to put the moves on him. When Sid ignored the many girls that threw themselves whole-heatedly at him, Zhenya thought perhaps it was just that Sid liked boys. But then he saw Sid ask an absolutely gorgeous guy doing the lean-in, all about his workout regimen. And not in a flattering, flirty way. Like, totally seriously. Just in case this guy had some tips Sid hadn’t heard of. 

Maybe, Zhenya thought to himself, Sid just didn’t like or think about sex. He knew that there were people like that. And that was fine too. Just, if that was the case, Zhenya kinda wishes, for his own sanity, that Sid wouldn’t insist on being so… _Sid-like_ at him. All bright, sparkling hazel eyes, and a smile that fucking lights up the entire dressing room whenever he sees Zhenya. And sliding close to Zhenya on the bench or in restaurant booths. It’s just, it’s a lot. And if Sid doesn’t want sex from anyone, Zhenya is determined to be a gentleman. But he’s twenty-one, and horny _all the fucking time_ , and Sid is _impossible_. 

Like now. They’re sitting in Sid’s sort of sitting-room-thing at Mario’s, playing X-box. Sid’s fucking _pulled his shirt off_ and is slouching back on the couch, the smooth, winter-pale lines of his muscled torso on complete display. He’s got his knees spread like a douche, and one (incredible, perfect) thigh is shoved up against Zhenya’s. Zhenya is dying inside, slowly, by degrees. 

He tries, he really does, not to look. Not to make it weird. Sid probably has no idea what he looks like right now. He’s probably just happy to have a fun night in with a friend. He probably has no idea that said friend wants to drop to his knees for Sid right there, with Mario fucking Lemieux downstairs— and when Sid suddenly kicks at him, Zhenya sees his onscreen character has died and he’s been staring blankly at the notification for who knows how long. 

“You’re a little out of it, G,” Sid says, and Zhenya feels ashamed. 

“Sorry Sid,” he says, and Sid rolls his eyes, because he’s a little shit. He levels what Zhenya’s taken to mentally calling Sid’s “Puck Face” at Zhenya. It’s a little terrifying in its intensity. Or, a lot terrifying. 

“Wanna make out?” Sid says, cool as anything, and Zhenya thinks maybe he’s finally just gone insane with sexual frustration and is hallucinating. 

“Make joke?” Zhenya says, and it comes out a little sharply. If Sid’s noticed Zhenya’s pathetic crush, it’s not very nice of him to rub it in Zhenya’s face.

Sid’s face falls. “No— I, I wouldn’t, I just, I knew you liked both, and I hoped…” His face is red and the flush is traveling down his chest and Zhenya want to fucking _lick him_. “I just…I really like you, G. I promise, I promise I won’t make it wierd, I-” 

Zhenya makes a strangled growl, and practically throws himself onto Sid. Sid makes a surprised noise, but it gets muffled as Zhenya sets his mouth on Sid’s, hard. After a long, bruising kiss, he pulls back just far enough to grind out “Want you, Sid, drive me crazy, fucking-” and then Sid’s on him, and he’s everywhere, and he’s shoved Zhenya off of him, and then he straddles him. Zhenya stares, poleaxed, up at Sid above him. Sid’s chest is heaving and his mouth is red, red, _red_. Zhenya did that. Sid’s eyes are wild and Zhenya now know the Puck Face is nothing compared to Sid’s Gonna Sex You Right Fucking Now Face. Zhenya grins. 

“Shut up,” Sid rasps, even though Zhenya hasn’t said anything, and dives down to bite at Zhenya’s lips. Zhenya is too turned on to be embarrassed about the noise he makes in response. He just opens his mouth to deepen the kiss and brings his hands up to grab that glorious ass. Sid gasps against the skin of Zhenya’s neck 

 _Yes_ , Zhenya thinks, or maybe moans aloud. _Hell fucking yes._

***

  
Zhenya doesn’t even try to hide the bruises littering his neck (and chest, and shoulders, and lower abdomen…) in the dressing room before practice the next day. He just smirks at the whistles and the catcalls. He’s damn fucking pleased with the situation. Sid is…incredible. And insatiable. 

The reaction to Zhenya’s hickies is nothing, however, to the pandemonium that erupts when Army shouts, “What the fuck, Sid?” and just points to where Sid’s pulled his T shirt off. Sid’s back is a mess of long, curving scratches. Zhenya should probably trim his nails, he thinks. Sid fucking smirks at the room, and turns to reveal his own necklace of kiss marks. 

“You should see the other guy,” Sid says, grin absolutely shit-eating. Everyone freezes for a moment, then swivels, to a man, to goggle wide-eyed at Zhenya, Zhenya refuses to feel self-conscious. He’s too damn happy. 

“I’m score,” he says obnoxiously, and shrugs. 

He probably deserves the chorus of groans and the jock someone throws at his face. Across the room, though, he sees Sidney grin at him. And then, he fucking winks at Zhenya. 

And licks his lips. 

Sid’s going to be the death of him. But oh, what a way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Well?? I guess??? Not my forte, exactly, but it's fun to try something a little different. 
> 
> Title is from "Talking Body" by Tove Lo. I have it on my [Sid's Booty Plus More thematic playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/ber88nice/playlist/0trHObohQQaQi5NOOyHo2O) XD
> 
> The 88 in my Spotify username is NOT a reference to an unfortunate jersey number. 
> 
> You can find me as [creaturesofnarrative ](http://creaturesofnarrative.tumblr.com/) (main) and [knifeshoeoreofight](http://knifeshoeoreofight.tumblr.com/) (hockey sideblog) on Tumblr, and as RainyForecast on Twitter. Come say hi and cry with me about how hockey both real and fictional has eaten our lives.


End file.
